Sopping Wet
by Krispy-Sly
Summary: Fic para el juego de parafílias del foro Drarry. Sudorofilia" atracción por el sudor de la pareja. Los Malfoys NO sudan! Eso va en contra de toda su moral estética, lastimosamente es lo único que Harry desea mas que nada que su novio haga. H/D


Título: **Sopping Wet**  
Autor: **Krispy**  
Beta: **Nande-Chan (gracias)**  
Pairing: Draco/Harry  
Clasificación: NR17  
Advertencia: Parafilia. **Sudorofília: Atracción por el sudor de la pareja**

**SOPPING WET**

**(Hecho una sopa) **

La pequeña pelotita revoloteó por el aire ignorante de su importancia y de lo mucho que acarreaba su captura. La verdad es que no sentía ningún deseo de zigzaguear o volar de arriba para abajo, ya había echo eso por casi dos horas, en esos momentos lo único que quería era seguir su calmada trayectoria a los postes donde el arquero pelirrojo lucía sumamente pálido, le gustaba volar alrededor de él, era gracioso ver lo tensó que se ponía y como su cara se volvía color ceniza y sus pecas se resaltaban, así, a un paso que ella consideraba calmado, voló recto hacia el pelirrojo del uniforme escarlata sin percatarse que detrás suyo habían dos escobas con dos muchachos en ellas, desesperados por atraparla, de ello dependía una muy singular apuesta.

Draco inclinó su peso hacia el adelante de la escoba, esperando así ganar más velocidad, respiró profundo tratando de concentrarse en la pelota que volaba frente a él y no en el imbécil de Potter con su cara de maníaco recién salido de Azkaban. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien como Potter fuera su novio? Bueno, a decir verdad, Harry tenía muchas virtudes que lo ameritan tener un puesto junto a él en su vida, la pregunta mas bien era ¿Cómo era posible que después de seis meses de noviazgo Draco no aprendiera la regla número uno de apuestas? No lo hagas a menos que estés 100 seguro que vas a ganar. ¿Por qué insistía en apostar a quien atrapaba la snitch con el desgraciadillo que nunca dejaba de atraparla? Tal vez en el fondo quería rendirse a los placeres que le brindaban perder con Harry. Miró de reojo al Gryffindor, aún tenía esa cara de pervertido sexual y un brillo casi diabólico en sus ojos. ¿Será que tenía complejos de masoquista? Porque, para ser sincero, Harry tenía manías muy extrañas en la cama, ¿O eran sus propias fantasías sexuales las que le hacían creer que su novio era un pervertido en la cama?

Se estremeció al recordar que era lo que tenía que hacer si perdía. No, definitivamente Harry era bien rarito con ciertas cosas.

Harry, por su parte, no apartaba la vista de la pelotita dorada, trazó mentalmente su siguiente movida y esperó el momento indicado. Le encantaba apostar con Draco en Quidditch, ya que el Slytherin siempre perdía y el muy iluso siempre juraba que la próxima vez la victoria sería suya.

Así fue como todo comenzó hace unos seis meses, se encontraron en un pasillo, pelearon y después del clásico regañón y detención por parte de McGonagall decidieron arreglar sus problemas en base a competencias y demostrar quién es el mejor ante todos. Y comenzaron las apuestas con premios tontos al principio como "Gritarás en medio del almuerzo que soy el mejor" y "Liberarás los extraños bichos que tiene Hagrid en su cabaña", para después "te besarás con Millicent Bulstrode", seguidos por "Me darás un baño y tallarás mi espalda", hasta llegar a "me besarás y aceptarás que estás enamorado de mí". Lo cual terminó en Harry pidiéndole a Draco que fueran pareja después de haber perdido la competencia en clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Nunca dejaron de apostar, y cuando comenzaron a ser sexualmente activos, las apuestas tenían remuneraciones sexuales muy interesantes para el ganador, pero todo cambió la semana pasada. Harry tenía un fetichismo o bueno, más bien, una debilidad y se lo comentó a Draco, el cual siendo tan pijo como era, le pareció "asqueroso". Supo inmediatamente que la única forma de salirse con la suya era poniéndolo como premio de una apuesta y, para asegurar su victoria, aprovechó el clásico Slytherin contra Gryffindor para apostarlo. Sabía que si ganaba, las recompensas de allí en adelante serían un tanto oscuras y pervertidas, sabía que estaba abriendo la perversión a sus momentos de intimidad, pero para ser sincero él era el más pervertidito de la relación, al fin y al cabo, Draco era bien mojigato en esos aspectos, muy tradicionalista para su propia diversión. En el fondo esperaba sacar la faceta oscura, sexualmente hablando, de su novio, él se encargaría de corromper la casta mente de su serpiente. Una ráfaga de aire le llegó y con ella el olor a transpiración de Draco, su polla dio un tirón y supo que había llegado el momento, su novio estaba sudando y estaban volando uno al lado del otro, era el momento un minuto más y chocarían con Ron.

Movió su trasero y barrió los aires deslizando la parte trasera de su escoba hacia un lado, colocándose así delante de Draco y volando en reversa.

Draco frunció el ceño ante la pirueta que ocasionó que las gradas se volvieran locas en aplausos y gritos, siempre Harry queriendo llamar la atención. Lo miró enojado y pudo ver que algo estaba mal, los ojos verdes se estaban oscureciendo y se notaba con más claridad el brillo maniaco en la esmeraldas, los carnosos labios se curvaron en una sonrisa diabólica y la realidad le golpeó, _Harry había atrapado la Snitch_.

De allí en adelante todo fue gritos de júbilo y cantos de alegría, bajó de su escoba molesto, odiando al estúpido Gryffindor y sus habilidades en el Quidditch.

―Goyle― llamó al golpeador más cercano―llévate mi escoba y no me esperen, tengo un asunto que arreglar.

―¿No te vas a cambiar de ropa primero o a dar una ducha?―preguntó el chico viendo a su capitán sudado, Draco negó con la cabeza rumiando algo como "eso es lo que él quiere" y se fue trotando al castillo. Greg sabía que era estúpido algunas veces, pero que Draco se fuera sudando a algún lado le parecía lo más extraño del mundo, nunca había visto a Draco sudado, de hecho pensó que los Malfoy no sudaban. Blaise le había dicho una vez que le pareció haber visto a Draco aplicarse un hechizo refrescante antes de las prácticas y partidos de Quidditch, lo cual lograba que siempre estuviera fresco y sin ninguna gota de sudor. _Eso_ tenía sentido, no ver a Draco sudando y trotando al castillo.

Por suerte el 98 de las personas del colegio estaban en el campo de Quidditch, así que nadie lo vio en su extraño trotar al castillo, pudo haber caminado, al fin y al cabo, Harry demoraría compartiendo su victoria con los leones. Una gota resbaló por toda su espina dorsal y tuvo que reprimir un sollozo ante eso, estaba completamente asqueado con su sudor y el olor que estaba desprendiendo. Odiaba sudar y desde que tenía tres años le enseñaron los hechizos refrescantes para evitar eso. Maldijo el día en que se le quedó la varita en su habitación y no pudo invocar uno antes de su práctica de Quidditch, después de un arduo entrenamiento fue el primero en correr a las duchas para quitarse esa asquerosa transpiración, pero no contaba con que Harry quería sorprenderlo y fue allí cuando descubrió que Draco Malfoy sudaba. Nunca había visto a Harry tan caliente como aquella tarde, pero no se permitió jamás volver a ser descubierto en ese estado anti higiénico, por más que Potter le suplicase que no hiciera encantamientos refrescantes cuando estaba teniendo sexo.

Con más razón, lo vio venir ese día en que apostaron al que ganaba en el partido, supo, por el brillo maniaco en los ojos de Harry, que le pediría que sudara y, para colmo de todo, le pidió que fuera trotando desde el campo de Quidditch hasta la sala de los menesteres para que estuviera bien sudado, "hecho una sopa", como bien aclaró. Sintió una gota deslizarse por su frente y se estremeció, se vengaría de Harry en la próxima. Si él podía salir con sus extraños fetichismo, también Draco podía.

Hizo, como dirían los muggles, "magia" para salir de los abrazos y felicitaciones ante la victoria cuando vio a Draco trotar hasta el castillo, tenía una semi erección, pero de saber que en esos mismos instantes Draco no estaba "refrescado" y a esas alturas, después de dos horas de juego más un largo recorrido trotando, cuando lo viera en la habitación estaría bañado en sudor.

Su polla dio otro tirón, no podía aguantar mas las ganas, llegó entre atajos y pasadizos a la sala de los menesteres antes que Draco y encendió la chimenea de la habitación que siempre pedían cuando estaban allí. Corrió a la ducha y se remojó lo más rápido posible, que él tuviera debilidad por el sudor de su novio no quería decir que Draco disfrutara de un Harry sudado y oloroso.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y el Slytherin entró jadeando. Fulminó con la mirada a la chimenea, conciente de que su presencia solo era para que el rubio sudara aún más.

―¿Y bien?―preguntó Draco aún jadeando.

―Solo quédate parado en medio de la habitación.― respondió levantándose del sofá donde estaba sentado, lo único que cubría su cuerpo era un boxer de seda verde y mostraba con claridad lo excitado que estaba. Llenó un vaso con agua y se acercó al Slytherin―Toma― ofreció.

Draco tomó el agua lentamente mientras que Harry caminaba a su alrededor hasta quedar nuevamente frente a él.

―Te quitaré la ropa― le anunció, por alguna extraña razón sabía que a Draco le gusta que le "informaran" lo que iba a hacer antes de hacerlo, como si le estuviera contando de una manera narrativa sus próximos movimientos. No estaba seguro de poder hacerlo todo el tiempo en esta ocasión ya que estaba demasiado excitado, como para concentrarse en palabras o movimientos.

El Slytherin no tenía ninguna de las protecciones puestas, solo tenía la túnica, la camisa, el pantalón y las botas. Así que comenzó desabotonando la túnica y, de paso, lamiendo las saladas gotas del cuello que estaba expuesto. La túnica calló al suelo y comenzó a jalar los bordes de la camisa para quitarla por encima de la cabeza, cuando Draco levantó los brazos para que Harry le sacara la camisa, el Gryffindor jadeó.

―Quédate así― dijo con voz ronca haciendo que el miembro de Draco se pusiera duro en un parpadeo.

Al levantar la camisa de Draco todo el olor le dio de lleno, se inclinó hacia el pecho de su serpiente y comenzó a lamer, a pasar su nariz por las axilas llenado sus pulmones de la esencia de su Draco. Deslizó sus labios por todo el torso para después, con la boca mojada en sudor, pasarse la lengua deleitándose con el sabor. Draco tenía un sabor sumamente peculiar, era masculino y a la vez elegante, era salado e intoxicante. Era su arrogante Slytherin y a la vez su pareja entregada.

Tiró de la mano del rubio y lo llevó a la cama, en donde lo recostó con cuidado siempre manteniendo sus cuerpos lo mas pegado posible, bañándose del sudor de su novio. Una vez que tuvo acostado a Draco decidió trazar su plan, no podía estar desperdiciando las preciadas gotas de sudor de su querida serpiente, y tampoco quería que ningún rincón del húmedo cuerpo se le escapara, así que decidió que lo lamería de la cabeza a los pies. Se montó en la cama y pasó sus manos por los húmedos cabellos, para después lamerse los dedos uno a uno, notó como Draco tragaba seco, luchando entre no excitarse por las "cochinadas" de su novio y dejarse llevar por las perversiones de Harry. Pasó su lengua por la frente, mejillas y mentón, rozando levemente los labios. Pensó en el hecho de que no había besado a Draco aún, pero prefirió no hacerlo conocedor de lo mucho que odiaba el sudor, mucho menos lo iba a querer en su boca, siguió su camino, esta vez chupando el cuello en toda su extensión, tratando de sacar más líquido de esos poros que se abrían con el calor, bajó por el pecho y se entretuvo en los sensibles pezones para después lamer y beber de toda la humedad que se extendía por el torso lampiño. Al llegar al ombligo se tomó su tiempo excitando a su novio con un mete y saca de la lengua, en parte lo hizo para calmarse un poco, tanto de Draco lo tenía al borde del orgasmo. Se separó de su novio y le dio otro vaso de agua. Mientras lo tomaba Harry le quitó las botas y le sacó el pantalón.

Al contrario del pecho de Draco, las piernas si tenían vellos, rubios para el encanto de Harry, repartió besos por ambos miembros, encantado de que estuvieran mojados como el resto del cuerpo de su novio. Al terminar con ellos le sacó el boxer negro y se deleitó con la vista de la polla erecta de su Slytherin, tan perfecta, tan hermosa… Aspiró profundamente embriagándose del aroma tan íntimo de Draco, pasó la lengua por toda la extensión del miembro y se lo metió a la boca de un tiro. El sabía como tener a Draco al borde de la locura y así lo hizo, haciéndolo llegar al límite y deteniéndose para después volver a comenzar. Tanto jadeo tenía al rubio sudando, sin contar con que la chimenea encendida estaba haciendo su parte, decidió que Draco estaba siendo un buen perdedor ya que con lo quejumbroso que es, solo había abierto la boca para gemir, jadear y gritar. Chupó hasta que se corrió en su boca y cuando recuperó el aliento y el letargo post orgásmico lo abandonó, le dio otro vaso de agua, lo último que quería era que su novio se deshidratara.

A punto de reventar comenzó a preparar a Draco, pensó que, como la ocasión lo ameritaba, no usaría sus manos sino mas bien su lengua y sus labios, sus manos tenían otra función, ellas recorrían el cuerpo del Slytherin recogiendo gotitas de sudor que iban a parar a su boca.

Draco estaba al borde de la locura, una vez que decidió ignorar que su novio estaba bebiendo de él, literalmente, se acomodó a disfrutar de los besos, las lamidas y la veneración que le estaba dedicando a cada rincón de su cuerpo. Se sintió en la cima cada vez que Harry lo hacía llegar y al correrse sintió que no tenía una sola gota mas de cualquier líquido en su cuerpo, el Gryffindor sabía muy bien como prolongar las cosas, tenía un aguante envidiable. Draco sabía que, si tuviera ese extraño fetichismo que Harry tiene, hace mucho se hubiese corrido ya un par de veces, porque Draco estaba sudando más que un pavo de navidad al horno. Cuando dejó de sentir la lengua de su novio en su ano, estirándolo y humedeciéndolo deliciosamente, supo que el momento que más ansiaba había llegado, le encantaba como Harry lo follaba y más si estaba tan excitado como lo estaba ahora, el moreno se tomaba su tiempo y delicadeza en las preliminares, pero cuando llegaba la hora de follar era todo un animal y eso LE ENCANTABA.

Harry se acomodó entre sus piernas y lo miró con un brillo salvaje en sus pupilas, tragó seco, eso solo significaba que lo iban a follar duro y con ganas, su polla se puso dolorosamente dura y una gota de sudor resbaló de su frente hasta sus mejillas en donde Harry la atrapó con la lengua cerrando los ojos y gimiendo de deleite, un segundo después lo penetró fuertemente y hasta el fondo.

― ¡AH!―gritó entre sorprendido y al borde del éxtasis―¡Oh mierda!... sí Harry, sí… fóllame duro, hazme sudar.

―Oh, Draco, eres… un puto…. Masoquista― dijo entre jadeos y lamidas por el pecho sudoroso del Slytherin.

―Ummm… y tú… un… asqueroso― dijo haciendo mucho esfuerzo por soltar las palabras, ¡qué mierda! Si hasta le había costado pensarlas. Harry estaba arrodillado, levantándolo por las caderas y follándolo de una manera animalesca. Draco literalmente volaba de salida y aterrizaba fuertemente de entrada. Harry jamás lo había cogido así y por Morgana que si así iban a ser las cosas cada vez que Draco sudara, pues estaba dispuesto a saltar una que otra vez el hechizo refrescante.

Estaba tan cerca de correrse, sintió el hormigueo atravesar su cuerpo, estaba a punto con la polla de Harry golpeando fuertemente su próstata, de repente todo movimiento cesó. Gimió en protesta y Harry lo soltó, para darle la vuelta y ponerlo en cuatro.

―Tranquilo Dragón, aún no he acabado contigo―le susurró al oído con _esa_ voz que le ponía los pelos de punta y que si no fuera por su auto control Malfoy YA se hubiera corrido. No tuvo que pensar mas en ello por que de nuevo la erección de Harry entró en el con fuerza y profundidad, dando en el punto exacto hasta que se corrió.

Por su parte Harry seguía embistiéndolo, pero a un ritmo más lento, lamiendo y deleitándose con el sudor de su espalda, chupando y mordiendo. Después de tanto ajetreo estaba sudando como nunca y Harry parecía sediento bebiendo desbocadamente de él, hasta que lo embistió una vez más y con un roncó gemido se corrió dentro de él. En el fondo Draco sabía que esa corrida poco tuvo que ver con su estrecha cavidad sino más bien con su emanante sudoración.

Draco se acomodó en sus brazos aún sudado y jadeando, gotas de sudor pasaban de la frente y torso de Draco a su pecho y eso lo estaba excitando como nunca. Se puso duro en un instante y rozó su erección con la pálida pierna.

―Tan rápido―exclamó el Slytherin.

―Es que no sabes lo mucho que me pone tu sudor― contestó con la voz que sabía le ponía los pelos y la polla de punta, el rubio gimió y se abrió de piernas― no, esta vez te quiero montando mi polla, así tu sudor caerá sobre mi.

Draco arrugó la nariz ante ese comentario de Harry, pero aún así lo hizo, sabiendo que mientras siguiera sudando, las insaciables ganas de follar del Gryffindor lo mandarían a hacer todo tipo de cosas.

°―°―°―°―°―°―°―°―°―°―°―°―°―°―°―°―°―°―°―°―°―°―°

Su trasero estaba considerablemente adolorido, Harry lo secó con una enorme toalla, ya que ni eso lo podía hacer. Estaba molido, dos horas de Quidditch, quince minutos trotando y 3 horas de sexo sin descanso lo tenia acabado. Al final se tuvo que poner firme en su decisión de bañarse por que ya no aguantaba más y Harry no dejaría de tener erecciones hasta que Draco no dejara de sudar. Después de una dulce sesión en el baño y de Harry prácticamente cargando a Draco, se tiraron en la cama ahora limpia, gracias a los elfos domésticos, y el Gryffindor se dedicó a alimentarlo con fresas bañadas en chocolate.

―¿Sabes? Hablé con el profesor Carlstone antes del partido―comentó Harry lamiendo un poco de chocolate que se había escurrido por la comisura del labio de Draco.

El profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Josh Carlstone, tenía el insaciable espíritu de competencia, así que cada semana les enseñaba un hechizo, al final del la semana hacia duelos y después anunciaba quién fue el ganador de esa semana regalando a la casa 50 puntos. Draco era tan bueno como Harry en esas clases, haciendo de la competencia algo de mucho esfuerzo para ambos, con obvias satisfacciones remuneradas por parte del perdedor.

―¿Quién gano esta semana? No me digas que tu, por que no creo que mi trasero aguante tu polla por lo menos hasta dentro de dos semanas―dijo acariciándose la retaguardia.

―En realidad esta semana ganaste tú―dijo sonriéndole tiernamente, a Harry le encantaba cuando Draco ganaba con todas las de la ley, no como en Pociones en que siempre ganaba por que el Gryffindor era un desastre en la materia o como en Quidditch que Harry siempre ganaba por que…. Bueno Harry siempre ganaba― ¿Qué tengo que hacer oh gran ganador de Slytherin?

Ambos rieron ante la gracia y se quedaron en silencio comiendo por un buen tiempo.

―Harry, tú te criaste con muggles―dijo con cierta suavidad en su voz que hizo que el moreno se preocupara, así que solo asintió en respuesta― tú debes conocer lo que son Fan Fictions ¿cierto?

Harry no tenía ni idea de que rayos era un "Fan Fiction", después de todo no es como si hubiese aprendido TODO lo que hay que saber de los muggles cuando convivió con los Dursley, pero en todo caso Draco algunas veces le llevaba la ventaja, ya que tomaba clases de estudio muggle desde que tenía cinco años, al parecer por un trauma de infancia de Narcisa cuando una niña muggle se burló de ella por no saber lo que era un televisor. De allí, al parecer, Narcissa Malfoy se juró que ningún muggle se burlaría de Draco por su ignorancia en lo que respectaba a ese mundo.

Miró a Draco el cual lo miraba anhelante y con un brillo maniaco en los ojos, acompañada de una expresión que denotaba perversión y eso le encantó. No sabía que era eso llamado "Fan Fiction", pero por la cara de su novio estaba seguro de que era algo morbosillo y si eso ponía a sudar a Draco, estaba más que seguro que lo iba a disfrutar.

**TBC..**.

La continuación de este fic, se llama **"I love Drarry",** no se lo pierdan!

Gracias por leer

Xoxo

_Krispy_


End file.
